


Ranboo Oneshots [Requests Closed]

by Lillias



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Ranboo, One Shot Collection, Protective Ranboo, Ranboo-centric, add as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillias/pseuds/Lillias
Summary: Ranboo doesn't have enough attention right now, especially in fanfiction.So here we go! A book of one shots just about him.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 210





	1. RULES

This is a book centric to Ranboo, mostly because he has quickly become a favourite of mine on the Dream SMP. Also, he needs more attention QWQ.

**=REQUESTS ARE CLOSED=**

***They'll be open after a while, just need to get the current requests done***

**RULES:**

  * No Smut, he is a minor- that is disgusting, to be blunt about it.
  * Please if you are going to add lore to the request, use what he has confirmed- it's just easier to write in with the flow of things.
  * There can be ships between other characters, but nothing between minors, and those ships would be on the side- the focus of this book is Ranboo.
  * I'm in college, and so the updates won't be quick. I'll try to update twice or thrice every week.
  * All requests will be posted on seperate works, because the whole update system just hates me, and so this way it's easier.
  * If there are any other rules I feel I need to add, or that have been mentioned by anyone, I will add them here.
  * Remember that this is my first time doing something like this, and so constructive criticism is appreciated.
  * Other than that, request away~




	2. Law 101 with Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ranboo is the lawyer for Tommy's trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out late! Twas having technocal issues when trying to just post it, and decided to try again today- if you see this then it worked!  
> I hope you enjoy it, and that it was written well even though the ending was a bit rushed.  
> Enjoy and feedback is appreciated :D

Ranboo thought that the situation presented before him was quite ridiculous, especially the reasoning behind it. From what he had gathered, both from what little he could recall and what the others who were present were saying, George’s house had been caught on fire and was somewhat damaged during the little ‘exploration’ trip him and Tommy had, and now Tommy could be exiled from such a little mishap- which didn’t make much sense when he thought about it, considering how harsh Tommy’s conviction could be compared to the actual acts committed. However, if there is one thing Ranboo can confirm with absolute certainty it would be that this whole situation was being blown out of proportion! He knows for a fact that George’s house could be easily fixed with some blocks and around 10 minutes, not to mention the fact that Tommy’s house was almost constantly getting grieved too- don’t forget that Ranboo also used to be a watcher of the on goings of the SMP before he became a member.

Yet here they were, in the court house and soon to be before the President and self-made Judge himself. He could only hope for the best, though his nerves disagreed with such a thing occurring- especially with who would be handling the case.

Just as he enters the court room, Ranboo couldn’t help but notice that Tommy was not at the Defendant’s side of the Bar table which was quite strange seeing as George was peacefully at his position as the plaintiff on the left side of the Bar table. What on earth was going on? Wasn’t this supposed to be a criminal trial, and if so, then why is the setup of a typical case not being followed? Another feature Ranboo couldn’t help but notice was the lack of people who were neutral about the matter, other than people such as Niki there was practically no one other than those who were either dedicated to Tubbo or to Dream. However, much to his own growing annoyance and alarm, he was ushered to the front row of the row of seats and sat down- told to wait for the presence of the Judge, the barristers and the defendant.

Just, where were they?

Luckily, Ranboo didn’t have to wait long. Tubbo and his little entourage had finally arrived, alongside the stars of the hour, though there was quite a difference between how the two were situated and treated- George taken to his rightful spot at the Bar table, whilst Tommy was pushed into a one block cage.

Needless to say, there was quite clearly something wrong with the proceedings and the manner in which they were occurring.

Alarmed with what he was witnessing, Ranboo quickly got out of his seat and rushed to where Tommy was, only to be intercepted by Quackity, Fundy, Tubbo and the rest of the watchers. Frustration began to once again bloom within Ranboo who was rendered unable to check up on his only true friend (other than Niki)- especially when Tubbo, who apparently saw no wrong in the situation, began to demand that “Everybody go back to their seats,” practically ignoring all the infringements being done to Tommy’s basic human rights.

Ranboo was confused as to why Quackity had stayed behind with Tommy, until he heard him promising to help get Tommy out of court with the least punishing conviction, which meant one thing. Quackity was Tommy's lawyer.

Shit.

“Listen Tommy, you work with me and I’ll make sure you can get out of here as almost practically a freeman!”

Yeah, he doubted that...

“Oh, is Quackity your lawyer?” He heard George enquire, clearly as confused as Ranboo himself. To which Tommy began to deny, adamant on Tubbo being his lawyer, though Ranboo knew it would be useless as Tubbo seems to have gotten higher priorities to consider now- namely looking after the country, and upholding justice. He was president after all, a fact Tommy clearly needed to be reminded of and to understand so as to not mess up and worsen the situation.

Scratch that. Tommy was already running his mouth of, and as much as Ranboo cares for his friend and wants the best for him, Tommy needs to shut his mouth and focus on getting off scot-free because no one else there will likely want to do it for him! But no, instead he continued to ramble and insist that Tubbo magically stop being president and help Tommy instead- insisted that he would even pay him.

Stupidity. Absolute stupidity from his friend on that aspect- and that’s just the harsh truth.

“Tommy, I need to be unbiased here as the President,” Tubbo stated quite firmly, clearly uncomfortable at the aspect of choosing between his best friend or his country.

Though that statement of being unbiased proved to be untrue within the next five minutes, this was proving to be quite the quick and informal trial wasn’t it? During that time, Tommy made his case through using George’s colour blindness, and Human Rights were being ignored and George was quite chill- probably finding how screwed Tommy was hilarious. And then things took another sharp turn, and for the worse too.

George had claimed that he saw two names; one being Tommy and the other...

Ranboo.

And just like that, Ranboo too was stripped of his human rights and thrown into a cell for interrogation and possible exile. With them being accusatory in their questions, almost trying to eat him alive with their distorted views of justice, only to then silently ridicule him for his horrible memory- it was actually quite traumatising, and Ranboo had never felt more alone until Tommy began to interject. Yelling at them for accusing Ranboo and believing George at the drop of a dime, and then proceeding to push the blame onto himself- using his own reputation as a troublemaker and Ranboo’s own reputation as a civilian to cover for him, which was quite effective as not a moment later, they had freed Ranboo and shoved him back into his seat.

And then that’s when Ranboo realised something about Tommy, something quite vital about the fellow teen that he hadn’t realised. Tommy’s biggest flaw and his greatest crime was how loyal he was- practically to a fault. And it was that loyalty that had gotten him into this situation in a way; the people who he loved and trusted the most had come against him to charge him and harshly accuse him for a crime of which they themselves have committed before, and yet he still hadn’t cut them off or brought this up himself, and they themselves seemed to have forgotten- probably due to Tommy never truly mentioning it and moving on, and yet they couldn’t do the same for Tommy when all he had done was somewhat follow in their footsteps.

He was still the youngest in the SMP after all, so it’s more than likely the case that he was influence by the others in his methods of invading others homes and the chaos that would more than likely be left behind- as proven by this whole case. Everyone seems to have forgotten all that Tommy has done and sacrificed for there to even be a ‘New L’Manburg’ for Tubbo to be the president of.

Everyone but Ranboo, that is.

And so with new determination bursting within him to help and protect his friend (the very same friend who had helped him and many others, without gaining much in return), Ranboo stood up, gaining everyone’s attention, and took a deep breath.

He would help Tommy in this case, and allow him to get released a freeman.

Something that he knew wouldn’t happen if the ones taking charge right now continued in the path they were traveling down.

Step aside Quackity, Ranboo was Tommy’s new lawyer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Before I forget, if you actually are interested in my crappy writing then I should warn you that my book doesn't like to update its date when I publish chapters and so you should check every saturday or sunday for updates :D


End file.
